


there's love among us

by kittykais



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gay, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Mayhaps, OH HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CHANNIE, babie, bang chan best leader, changlix might get together unproblamatically, chia has no self control, kind of some angst, loml, minchan is there too because i love minchan, p r o b a b l y, the babiest, this is gonna be 15-20k probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais
Summary: Now, you see, there’s this boy. And this boy is very cute and looks like a puppy and the voice of an angel, and he’s also sweet and Jisung might be slightly in love with him. Just a teensy weensy bit, because falling in love with a complete stranger on stan Twitter is a Very Dumb Idea. (Jisung is lives off of Very Dumb Ideas. I’m sure you know where this is going.)OR: a seungsung kind of stan twt/among us au with a lot of dumbassery((this is for bang chan best leader mwah mwah loml the babiest of babies who deserves the absolute world and nothing else uwu))((yes i Know this isnt chan centric i'll write something for him later lol))STARRING: a tired Han Jisung who honestly just wants go sleep and play among us in peace but seungmin keeps on killing him and an Evil Kim Seungmin who likes to kill the love of his life in among us cause he doesn't know feelings. oopsFEATURING: horny parents! minchan, the loveable dui changlix, a floop named hyunjin, and a babie fennec fox named yang jeongin (╯▽╰ )
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Bread
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. i just need you in my life

**Author's Note:**

> this...this was inspired by a random tweet i saw ;-;
> 
> no, i do Not have self control  
> the next chapter will come out when both hell and heaven combine to form one giant ball of floof :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAN LETS PRETEND I HAVE A ONESHOT SET FOR YOU YES YES MWAH MWAH BABIE BANG CHAN BEST LEADER I HOPE UR LIVING UR BESTEST BEsT LIFE !!!!!!!!!!
> 
> anyways
> 
> i have No self control so uh
> 
> have fun~

Now look, the only reason why Seungmin even _got_ a stan twitter was because his dumbass brother Jeongin forced him too, proclaiming that “Hyung! You need to _socialize_ ! Make friends! Stop being a fucking boomer and enjoy the perks of technology!” Which, for one, _rude_ , because Seungmin definitely was not a boomer, and he knew technology _very well, thank you_. 

Jeongin refuses to listen, however, and after a week of pestering from the younger, Seungmin acquiesced and sat down to make one, Jeongin plopping down next to him to make sure he was doing everything properly. 

And soon enough he had a good amount of followers (mostly because Jeongin’s baby shark stan account was slightly famous but they don’t mention that) and many mutuals. And so it begins. 

Among Us..was a new trend. A trend that Seungmin took in with open arms because it _was_ a very good game, even though he had to sit with Jeongin for an hour so the younger could teach him how to actually play it, but they also don’t talk about that. They don’t talk about many things in their household, and That Is Fine. (Seungmin’s still slightly embarrassed about it but Jeongin just smirked and left him alone after that, so it’s alright.)

Seungmin’s ashamed to say that _yes,_ he’s spent entire nights playing the game because he was so invested in trying to kill other people that he lost track of time. After that one particular night, Seungmin had to make sure his phone was Away after midnight otherwise even his above average self control wouldn’t be able to help him. 

Sadly. 

And since Among Us is a trend, twitter has been talking about it. Obviously. And since they’ve been talking about it, there have been multiple people putting out game codes so that people will join their rooms and playing them. And that is where it _starts_. 

There are two main “groups” in Seungmin’s tl. Chan’s and Minho’s. They’re older stans, Chan nearing 23 and Minho 22, (yes they aren’t actually that old but _still_ ). They’ve had stan twitter for a long amount of time. Which _means_ that they’re big accounts. With many followers. And that means...that means that they’re well known. Basically, Seungmin’s older brother is kind of famous on Twitter and there’s another dude by the name of Chan who is Also famous, and they have their individual groups and everyone knows this. 

Simple. Very simple. 

Minho, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin have known each other for years, Hyunjin being the newest addition to their tiny group. Seungmin has talked to Chan, Jisung, Changbin, and Felix in the replies, but never dms, never needed nor wanting to go that far in socializing. 

When Minho tweets their room code, Seungmin thinks nothing of it. And when the other group joins, he still doesn’t think any of it. 

But that’s where it _really starts._

\---

**step on me kim seokjin thank you** **_@taeyongs_false_lashes_ **1m

we’re playing among us again here’s the code join us pls we need six more people

ASS267

|

|

|

 **binnie binnie bunny** **_@tiddieceo_ **45s

….ASS267??

|

|

|

 **step on me kim seokjin thank you** **_@taeyongs_false_lashes_ ** 40s

im not the one who made it 🥰

|

|

|

 **binnie binnie bunny** **_@tiddieceo_ **10s

that emoji is threatening 

oh also we’re gonna play holdup

|

|

|

 **step on me kim seokjin thank you** **_@taeyongs_false_lashes_ **5s

🥰

  
  


**send help we be sus (4)**

changeling: heres the code in case yall didn’t see minho’s tweet 

changeling: ASS267

changeling: yes..the ass is a coincidence

pickmeme: but ur ass isnt ;)

which era are you from again: ONE DAY 

which era are you from again: ONE DAY IS ALL I ASK 

which era are you from again: ONE DAY WITHOUT FLIRTING PLEASE SAVE ME

*noms you* : ew pda

pickmeme: 🥰🥰🥰

changeling: that emoji is so cURSED NOW

changeling: anyways hurry and join im in the game and thEYVE SURROUNDED ME EEK 

which era are you from again: what the fuck 

  
  
  


Han Jisung, frankly, is lonely. Very lonely. So lonely, in fact, that he made a stan Twitter when he was 14 so he could get over that loneliness and make some nice online friends that he could fall in love with and then cry over to Felix. 

That, luckily (or unluckily?) hasn’t happened yet, but Jisung _has_ managed to acquire about seven thousand mutuals and about twenty actual friends from the app, some of which he finally knows online, so life isn’t that bad. 

But now he’s lonely again. Because college is stressful. And all Jisung wants to do is date someone and curl up next to them and feel their fingers running through his hair, patting him and cuddling him. Jisung’s lonely and metaphorically cold and painfully _single_. 

He can’t exactly...do anything about it though, so he just sits back and waits for his brain to make him fall for one of his oomfs so he can either (1): cry when they break his heart or (2): cry tears of joy if they like him back. Nothing’s quite happened yet, however and Jisung’s beginning to lose hope. 

When Among Us came out, Jisung was intrigued. (He’s not a very big gamer but there _are_ a few phone games that he loves very much and he would like another one.) It was relatively easy to play, interesting, and you got to kill people and watch the other people argue over who was the murder. (Jisung was only doing it for the murder because murder is fun and venting is fun!)

\--

Now, you see, there’s this boy. And this boy is very cute and looks like a puppy and the voice of an angel, and he’s _also_ sweet and Jisung might be slightly in love with him. Just a teensy weensy bit, because falling in love with a complete stranger on stan Twitter is a Very Dumb Idea. (Jisung is lives off of Very Dumb Ideas. I’m sure you know where this is going.)

Kim Seungmin, in the majority of Jisung’s brain, has never been someone...someone Jisung has _hopes_ for. They both live in California, but California is a big state and San Francisco and LA are a long way away from each other. (Nearly six hours, in fact). 

Jisung _says_ that he’s never had hope, he does say that, yes, but the amount of time he’s been holding on this silly crush doesn’t support his words at all. Jisung _wants_ to not have hope, Jisung _wants_ to get over Kim Seungmin, but he can’t. 

Felix is the only one that knows this because Felix knows everything about everyone, so it isn’t that much of a surprise. 

Jisung still, for some reason, continues to interact with Seungmin daily, vanquishing any hope for getting over the redhead. (Yes, it’s freshly dyed. And yes, Jisung did have a tiny gay mental breakdown in the bathroom when he found out And _yes_ , he has the initial tweet bookmarked.) 

_Han Jisung is a whipped gay man._

Somehow Jisung manages to hold on, to not be swept away by the tidal wave that is Kim Seungmin, but he’s _this_ close to letting go and relinquishing all thought. But if he wants his sanity to stay in check, his 

only hope is to hang on to the rocks at shore and hope for the best. 

\--- 

Things start moving the day Han Jisung joins an Among Us game. This isn’t exactly _special_ , per say, Jisung joins random Among Us games using codes he finds on his timeline, but this one is different. Because it has...Kim Seungmin in it. Kim Seungmin, whose character, right now, is a soft pink with a daisy as its hat. 

_Fuck_ , that’s so cute. 

Jisung’s is black, with the double top hat placed securely on his icon’s head. (Is that what they call them, icons?) Seungmin’s icon (Jisung’s decided to call them icons because he doesn’t feel like searching it up right now.) is currently zipping around the room, passing through Minho’s icon multiple times and running around Jeongin’s. Jisung runs around in figure eights, waiting for the game to start. 

They’re waiting for two more people now, since they total eight people with both their groups combined. 

**Among Us Chat Room**

bread: i hope seungmin dies first :D

susmin: fuck you 

bread: no you can’t im a minor

susmin: UR NINETEEN THATS NOT A MINOR

bread: o yeah 

bread: YOU CANT IM ACE

susmin: ur devil incarnate

charms: are we bullying innie?

susmin: yes

bread: NO

charms: :(( dont bully innie 

bread: yes exactly thank you 

makeitclap: dont bully my child or else ill hurt you 

dad die: if you hurt my children ill snap you in half

makeitclap: kinky ;)

dad die: NO

zoomzoom: oH are minchan finally fucking????

dad die; NO WE ARENT 

makeitclap: unfortunately 

Jisung snorts at his screen, rolling around in his bed a little before exiting out of the chat. Two more people have finally arrived, one with the name “flourishing” and the other with the name fuck you bee. Jisung doesn’t know what to think about it, so he doesn’t. 

Jisung watches as the screen gives him the title of crewmate, the sounds going brr into the silent room. Felix is in the room next to them, and Jisung has half a mind to go and join him. He can hear Felix’s concentration sounds, a set that Jisung ingrained into his memory from all of the years of knowing him. 

The game goes on peacefully, Jisung finding a nice corner to hide in before naruto running to Felix's room and jumping on him, giggling into his ear. Felix rolls his eyes good naturedly , ruffling Jisungs hair before going back to trying to slide the admin card. He...isn’t doing so well. Poor Felix. (But this way, at least Jisung knows that Felix isn't an imposter and that Jisung is safe with him.) 

Han Jisung was having a wonderful time playing, until the love of his life murders him in cold blood. 

Fuck you, Kim Seungmin. 

Jisung wails loudly , rolling off the bed and into the floor in a fit of dramatic flair. Felix looks at him in confusion, shuffling to the side of the bed and poking Jisung with his socked foot, eyes still trained on the screen. Jisung lifts himself up slightly and then flops back down, hands hitting the ground with a thump. THe _audacity_ of this bitch."Felix, come and report my death you fucker!" Jisung whines, picking his phone up and shoving it in front of Felix's face. Felix looks at him, slightly more confuzzled. 

"Where's ur body, Sung?" 

Jisung checks the map quickly, informing Felix that he has died in the med bay and that Felix Lee, Jisung Han’s Best Friend (™) has to avenge him and find the one who killed him. This speech is accompanied by a dramatic flailing with a side of small screeches as the chat blows up due to the reporting of Jisungs dead, soulless body. Now, Jisung has been reduced to _dust_ , his body _gone_ , taken from him _forever_. Felix stands up and bro hugs him during the voting, proclaiming that Jisung can always count on him to protect him from whoever else may want to hurt him. 

They go back to the game, Jisung filling the ghost chat with whatever nonsense he can come up with and doing tasks. Doing tasks meaning, of course, tailing Seungmin as he kills Minho. Oops. 

susmin: where??

charms: idk ://

charms: i was fixing the lights in electrical 

charms; didnt see dead body

(makeitclap) FUCK YOU KIM SEUNGMIN

susmin: ...electrical

charms: yeah 

(heinz) he KILLED ME AKJHJKJHNKHN

(makeitclap) I WILL KILL HIM I SWEAR TO GOD

(heinz) yes pls do it for me

(heinz) #deadmin2k20

(makeitclap) #deadmin2k20

dad die: WHERE DID HE DIE

bread: why r u yelling

dad die: im not yelling

(makeitclap): omg hes yelling for me

(makeitclap): im so touchecgs ;’)

susmin: you are so yelling 

(heinz): that is a cursed emoji

(makeitclap): deal with it 

floop: i finally found the chat again oops

floop: anyways

floop: i vote for bin

susmin: bin?

floop: anyone whos in electrical is sus

dad die: that is true

charms: wait what the fuck

(heinz): HAHAHAHHAHAAH

charms: WHY ARE YALL VOTING ME OUT WTF

dad die: sus

floop: sus

bread: sus

(makeitclap): *kim kardashian voice* its what he deserves

zoomzoom: oop sorry binnie but ur sus :D

charms: FELIX

_charms has been voted out_

_charms was not an Imposter_

bread: god fucking damnit

(charms) WHAT THE FUCKKKKK

(heinz) AHAHHAHAHAH

(makeitclap) ITS WHAT YOU DESERVE NOW SUCK IT 

(charms) FUCK OFFFFF

(makeitclap) no <3

The game goes on peacefully, Seungmin and Chan being found out as the imposters. They play again, waiting for two more people to join before entering the map. This time, Jisung gets imposter, and he shifts away from Felix, a smirk growing on his lips. 

But then Seungmin kills him. 

What the fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment i need validation T^T  
> makeitclap is my name in among us so like if you see someone (i purple main) with a chef hat and the name makeitclap then thats me everyone that is most definitely me


	2. to the left, better left alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung checks his phone, eyes widening when he sees 20 plus notifications, and one dm. Jisung frowns, checking his notifs before quickly closing out of them because they’re just the group chats spamming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lol im back 
> 
> i'll probably end up leaving for a Long Time after this, school is kicking my ass heh

Jisung jumps out of bed, screeching. Felix flinches wildly and goes into a protective stance immediately, phone in hand, pointed towards Jisung. “What happened, what happened?” Felix shrieks, kicking the air aimlessly. Jisung groans, flopping back onto the bed. 

“I’ve been murdered!” He wails, looking pitifully up at Felix. “Again!” Jisung flips over onto his stomach, flopping around to express his extreme dislike of being killed. “And I was one of the imposters!” This seems to get to Felix, because he gapes at Jisung in shock before screeching gleefully, nearly falling over because of how hard he laughs. Jisung pouts, bottom lip quivering as he stares up at Felix pitifully. “Stop making fun of me, Lixie, HE KILLED ONE OF HIS OWN KIND!” 

THis makes Felix laugh even more, breaths coming out in short puffs as he wheezes on the floor- where he landed after rolling off the bed. 

“He-he killed you, and you’re the imposter?” Felix asks. Jisung doesn’t know  _ why _ , he thought he’s made that perfectly clear, that yes, Han Jisung has been murdered  _ once again _ , by the love of his life. When he Also has the power to kill. But he didn’t because oh look! He’s Whipped ™ . 

Jisung sighs and falls back onto the bed. Fuck you, Kim Seungmin. 

(heinz): FUCK YOU KIM SEUNGMIN

susmin: where?   
(heinz): WHAT DO YOU MEAN “WJERE” SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF GOOD LOOKING SHit

dad die: admin

(heinz): GAH 

susmin: admin?

susmin: i saw innie near admin when i reported the body

bread: what

bread: i was going to admin cause i needed to swipe the card

susmin: or were you going to admin to check who was where 

susmin: so you could kill them

bread: ?? no

susmin: i vote innie

_ susmin has voted _

_ dad die has voted _

bread: what the helllll

_ charms has voted _

_ zoom zoom has voted _

_ makeitclap has voted _

_ floop has voted _

_ bread has voted _

Bread Was Not The Imposter

(bread): I TOLD YOUUUU   
(heinz): welcome to the land of the dead

(bread): who was it

(heinz): well you see im the imposter

(heinz): BUT SEUNGMIN KILLED ME

(bread): AHHAHAHAHHaHHAHA

(heinz): SHUT UP HES tHE ONE WHO ORDERED FOR YOUR DEATH 

(bread): TRUE IM GONNA KILL HIMMMM

(heinz): hes always killing me T^T

(heinz) this is so sad T^T

(bread): sigh

Jisung maneuvers his icon to Jeongin’s, giggling as Jeongin moves forward so their icons are “kissing”. 

(heinz): are-are we kissing rn??

(bread): m-maybe

(heinz): ..

(bread): … yeah i tried for abt three seconds i failed 

(bread): now get off me you fuck

(heinz): :”)

Jisung does his tasks in peace after that, floating around and protecting Felix from other evil spirits. We’re all going to pretend that Jisung can actually do something as a ghost. 

Jisung makes a very good protector, in his (very) humble opinion. Felix doesn’t get attacked even  _ once _ . Back off Kim Seungmin, stay far, far away from Jisung’s platonic husband. We are Also going to pretend that Jisung does  _ not _ want to marry Seungmin. Ignoring in process right now. Banish the thought from your head everyone,  _ banish it _ . 

Felix cakes loudly when they finally catch Seungmin as the imposter. Jisung squeals next to him, reveling in the taste of  _ victory _ (even if it isn’t exactly his victory). 

makeitclap: it was seungmin

(bread): IS HE FINALLY DYING 

(dad die): THE LIL SHIT MURDERED ME IN COLD BLOOD TFFFF

floop: why

floop: seungmin???

susmin: how is it me

makeitclapL yur name

susmin: my name?

makeitclap: sus

(heinz) AHHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

makeitclap; ITS LITERALLY SUSMIN WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU FIRST

floop: OMG YR RIGHT

susmin: THE FUCK

_ makeitclap as voted _

_ zoom zom has voted _

susmin: HWTA THE FUCK

_ charms has voted _

_ floop has voted _

_ susmin has voted _

**_susmin was the imposter_ ** VICTORY!!!!!

Jisung jumps up and tackles Felix, both of them cursing Seungmin loudly. They play a few more rounds, and for  _ some _ reason, Seungmin kills him first  _ every single time _ . Jisung is huffy and puffy every time he does so, pouting in the corner as a ghost as Felix comes to comfort him. Maybe their icons kiss and hold each other as well as ghost Among Us icons can. 

Jisung complains about the disrespect he’s getting publicly on the timeline, in hope that  _ someone _ will pity him enough and send him cheesecake. 

**hung sung || getting murdered in among us** **_@yeonyeonsiyeon_ **

YALL I GOT MURDERED IN COLD BLOOD TODAY IT WAS TERRIBLE 

SEUNGMIN KEPT ON KILLING MEEEEEEEEEEEE

SEND CHEESECAKE IM IN PHYSICAL PAIN T^T

  
  
  


Needless to day, no one gives him any cheesecake and Jisung  _ suffers _ . Felix does too, by law, since Felix and Jisung are attached at the hip. 

Out of sadness and unmeasurable pain, Jisung joins another Among Us game because he is trying to wallow in self despair  _ peacefully _ , without any actual, real life friends there to bother him with winks and disastrous words. 

Jisung rolls on his back, holding his phone above his head, sticking his tongue out to the side as he concentrates on choosing an appropriate game. It’s not that hard really, just a matter of tapping the screen, but his screen is above his face, and his nose is kind of sensitive and he would rather Not drop his phone on his face for the twentieth time this week. 

Jisung wiggles his feet in contentment, wrapped up so tight in blankets that there’s no possible way he could  _ not _ be uncomfortable. Unless, of course, he overheats. Which he probably won't. Hopefully. “Felix!” Jisung yells, just to make sure, because Jisung despises overheating. Felix screeches in response. “If you turn up the heat I will not hesitate to take away your churros!” Jisung can hear Felix frantically screaming as a sign to  _ not _ take away his churros. 

Which..honestly… understandable. 

Satisfied with the knowledge that Felix will  _ not _ turn the heat up and potentially fry Jisung into hell, he turns over onto his stomach, flopping around so he has space to move a pillow under his chest. It’s more comfortable than it should be, and Jisung hums in comfort. 

He enters a game, spinning his icon around a few times just to pass time. But then.  _ But then _ . Jisung sees him. Kim. Seungmin. 

Jisung screams, flopping everywhere like an overgrown dolphin-hamster mix. He whines, noises increasing in volume when he sees that he’s a...crewmate. No killing Seungmin then. 

Jisung growls at Seungmin’s icon softly. He looks so  _ cute _ it’s hurting him. A pretty pink with a  _ daisy _ as his hat. A daisy! Daisy! Flowers! Jisung might cry from the cuteness, honestly, because it is hurting him. Immensely. Jisung sniffs and goes into electrical to do his task. 

And then he...dies in electrical, while doing his task. Oops. 

However, this time, he doesn’t die by Seungmin’s hands. Fun! In fact, after another round, Seungmin ends up  _ joining  _ him as a ghost. Jisung is surprised, to say the least, but he really shouldn’t be. (After all, the role of imposter isn’t specifically for Seungmin, even though it  _ may _ seem that way sometimes, given how often Seungmin does get the role of imposter. Poor Seungmin.) Jisung yawns, turning around in his very comfortable blanket burrito, resting his head on another pillow that he really doesn’t know the origin of. 

Hopefully it’s clean. If not then...oh well. 

How unfortunate. 

(susmin): now why am i dead

(heinz): join me in our heavenly advanture*star eyes*

(susmin): heavenly adventure wtf

((heinz): *star eyes intensify

(susmin): eye-okat 

(susmin): yes yes

(susmin): honestly surprised you werent the first to die

(heinz): shut your mouth young man

(heinz) how dARE YOU speak to me like this

(heinz): i am Huffing and Puffing 

(susmin): i am

(susmin): ONE

(susmin): WEEK yOUNGER tAHN YOU 

(heinz): awwww what a baby :3

(susmin): fuck you 

(heinz): you can be my baby tho :0

(susmin): what 

(susmin): i

(heinz): AHKNKDJH ignore that sorry haha

(susmin): hm no im just not a baby

(heinz): you are tho 

(susmin): no im not

(susmin): if one of us has to be the baby

(susmin): then its going to be you 

Mayhaps Jisung fell off his bed at that. Mayhaps. Only a little bit. Just a tiny, little,  _ small _ bit. Yes yes. 

(heinz): AHKNDKJHNFKHF

(hellobitches): can you Not flirt on the ghost chat thanks

(heinz): WE ARENT FLIRTING    
(susmin): :)

(heinz): WAIT 

(susmin): :D

(susmin): oop game over

(heinz): COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT

**hungsung || wants to marry youngk** **_@yeonyeonsiyeon_ **

i am looking for a kim seungmin

|

|   
|   
**minnie is married to wonpil** **_@briansbrokenheart_ **

yes thats me what would you like~ ;)

|   
|   
|   
**mini innie** **_@babystork_ **

OH??? SEUNGMIN CONFIDENT GAY???

|   
|   
|   
**minnie is married to wonpil** **_@briansbrokenheart_ **

fuck off

|   
|   
|   
**mini innie** **_@babystork_ **

🤩

|   
|   
|   
**hungsung || gave up on dn** **_@yeonyeonsiyeon_ **

>////< confident gay?? for me??? >////<

|   
|   
|   
**minnie is married to wonpil** **_@briansbrokenheart_ **

yes. 

  
  


Jisung Did Not fall off his bed again, shut up

(Maybe he did.) (Oops.)

**han jisung is a gay boi** **_@yeonyeonsiyeon_ **

omSHKNDHKNFKJHNKFNHKDHKJHNOEIUNWLNASKHKSNDKJNDKHHKNFF FUCK HKNKJKDJDKKDENKH HECC KJHNDJKHEKJHNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

|   
|   
|   
**bin bin** **_@tiddieceo_ **

how did that not go over the word limit

|   
|   
|   
**han jisung is a gay boi** **_@yeonyeonsiyeon_ **

FUCK OFF

  
  


**han jisung is a gay boi** **_@yeonyeonsiyeon_ **

omSHKNDHKNFKJHNKFNHKDHKJHNOEIUNWLNASKHKSNDKJNDKHHKNFF FUCK HKNKJKDJDKKDENKH HECC KJHNDJKHEKJHNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

|   
|   
|   
**minnie is married to wonpil** **_@briansbrokenheart_ **

;)

|   
|   
|

**han jisung is a gay boi** **_@yeonyeonsiyeon_ **

i hate you. 

|   
|   
|   
**minnie is married to wonpil** **_@briansbrokenheart_ **

:0

Jisung groans, flopping out of his blanket burrito helplessly.  _ Why _ is Kim Seungmin so cute, and how can one Han Jisung get said Kim Seungmin to date him because Han Jisung really really wants to date Kim Seungmin, yes he does. 

Jisung sighs and plugs in his phone, letting it charge. Felix is snoring away on the couch, head bobbing with each breath. Jisung smiles and walks over, laying Felix down on the couch so he doesn’t hurk his neck or fall over and break his nose on the table. That’s been done many times, and Jisung can confirm that it is Not Fun ™ . Not fun  _ at all _ . Jisung presses a kiss to Felix’s forehead, giggling when the other scrunches his nose up cutely, lips pouting in his sleep. Jisung taps Felix’s lips with his index finger, taking the cups on their table and putting them in the sink. 

There’s a blanket draped over a chair, so Jisung lays it over Felix while he waits for his tea to warm. 

Jisung sighs, leaning against the counter. The microwave brrs softly, lights yellow and dull. He doesn’t know what to think. The microwave beeps, Jisung flinching at the noise. He glances over to where Felix is sleeping, thankful that the loud noise hadn’t awakened his roommate. Jisung hums under his breath, sipping his tea and trying not to think about Kim Seungmin’s perfect cute little face or Kim Seungmin’s stupid perfect voice (his stupid melodic singing voice when he covers DAY6 songs) or Kim Seungmin’s stupid, hot, Among Us murdering skills. 

Jisung groans, sliding down the wall to the ground, cradling his cup of tea close to his chest and sipping it woefully. 

Goddamnit.

Jisung checks his phone, eyes widening when he sees 20 plus notifications, and one dm. Jisung frowns, checking his notifs before quickly closing out of them because they’re just the group chats spamming him. 

He checks the dm next. 

It reads: [one message from:  _ @briansbrokenheart  _ ]

Jisung promptly spills his piping hot tea all over himself. 

_ Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi pls comment i crave validation *star eyes*
> 
> also follow me on twt i shitpost: @mini_innie

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @mini_innie if you wanna talk to me i kinda just scream and bully amy on there whoops


End file.
